Imagination
by TheNamesCameron
Summary: Cas is hearing, seeing, feeling Anna. But lately, things haven't been right. Cas keeps loosing himself by passing out whenever he's near his girl. Why? How? He doesn't know, neither does Thomas or Carmel, but they'll figure it out and maybe bring Anna back.
1. Chapter 1

I walk up the stairs with heavy steps, falling to my hands with every movement I make. Everything has gone quiet. That quiet that I can hear my own heartbeat.

'Cas!' I hear someone yell, but even though they yelled it's still very faint.

I hear myself breathing heavily, my sight has become blurry as I blink ever so slowly. My eyelids feel heavy. I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head and that's it, I can't remember anything else that happened.

_**A few moments later ... **_

Breathe Cas. Breathe. I can hear myself think. Am I waking up?

'Cas, are you alright?' I hear Thomas ask.

I sit up and press my palms against my eyes. My head hurts a lot.

'I think he's still feeling funny,' I hear Carmel say.

I remove my palms and open my eyes with a little bit of help from my eyebrows.

'Hey, are you with us Cas?' Thomas asks as he puts his hand on my knee.

I nod slightly.

'What happened?' It's too early to be answering questions with my head throbbing.

'Leave him to rest, he doesn't want us throwing questions at him right now,' Thomas tells Carmel.

There he goes, reading my mind again. I almost smile at the fact.

'Go get some ice Carmel,' Thomas orders and she goes.

Thomas looks at me and analyses my face.

'You took quite a fall there,' he says.

I chuff a little and close my eyes once again. Carmel arrives back with an ice pack. Thomas takes it from her and gestures it towards me.

'Here,' he says. 'Put this on the back of your head.'

I take the ice pack and gently rests it against my skull. I obviously did take quite a fall.

'How are you feeling?" Carmel asks.

'Great,' I say weakly.

Thomas stands from his kneel and makes his way over to Morfran. My eyes follow and I start to figure out that they're discussing something important, with Thomas's wide eyed look.

'You passed out,' Carmel tells me.

'I guessed,' I say.

'I don't understand why,' she says and thinks for a moment.

I shrug my shoulders and press against the ice pack.

'Aren't you at all worried?' She asks.

'No,' I say.

'You're not even curious?'

'I'm not even curious Carmel,' I answer as I put the ice pack down beside me.

My head still hurts, but my arm is aching already.

'How can you not be curious? You passed out whilst walking up the stairs after Thomas and I, you could have really injured yourself,' Carmel goes on. 'That reminds me, how's your head? You hit it pretty hard as you fell down the stairs.'

'Still hurts,' I say.

Carmel looks down to the floor with a disappointed look on her face. I don't ask what's wrong, I don't see a reason to right now considering it's probably a disappointed statement about my attitude. She always goes on at me, telling me that I don't interact with people and that I'm really blunt. I don't want to hear it.

Thomas makes his way back over and kneels down in front of me, staring directly into my eyes.

'What are you doing?' I ask, kind of getting creeped out.

'Morfran,' Thomas calls to his Grandfather.

Morfran makes his way over and kneels down beside Thomas. Thomas mutters something to Morfran, I can't make out what he said. He then moves out of my direct sight and Morfran takes his place.

'Look up,' Morfran orders.

I look up, not with my head back but with my eyes, which is what Morfran wanted.

'Hm,' I hear him mumble. 'Look down.'

I do as he tells me and he gently raises my eye lids to get a better view of my eyes.

'Right now look to the left,' he says and I do. 'And now look to the right.'

Once he's inspected my eyes he stands and walks off into the back room without saying anything. I look at Thomas confused, but he looks very concerned.

A couple of moments passed and Morfran steps back into the room.

'You are fine,' he tells me.

Thomas gives a loud sigh of relief. I don't know what they're talking about.

'I thought you may have been hit by an oncoming spell,' Thomas says, obviously he just read my mind or maybe he just felt the need to tell me at the time I was thinking that I don't know what's going on.

I nod, still a little confused.

'An oncoming spell is like a curse,' he explains.

He's definitely reading my mind.

_**Later on that evening ... **_

'Cas,' Carmel says.

I look up from my Athame to her.

'Do you think Thomas reads my mind as I talk to him?' She asks, it's a pretty strange question from her.

I shrug and look back down to the Athame in my hands. 'Why?'

'Because, well ...' She doesn't finish.

I look back up to her. There's only us two in my living room. My mom is in the kitchen cooking up spells or what not. Thomas is on his way, so maybe what she has to say about Thomas is important, or even personal.

'What is it?' I ask, sitting up from my slouch on the couch.

'I think I like him,' she openly tells me.

I smile once she replies.

'Why are you smiling like that?' She asks.

I slouch back down and start fiddling with my Athame once again.

'Cas come on, why were you smiling like that?' Her tone sounds paranoid.

I sit there and wonder if I should tell her that Thomas is literally in love with her. I've made up my mind. I sit up from my slouch again and open my mouth to tell her he feels the same way, possibly more. Then I hear a car pull up on my driveway, it's Thomas. Carmel's face drops as she realises that I was about to tell her but now that Thomas is here, I can't. Thomas opens the door and makes his way into the living room. His face scrunches.

'Ew,' he says and holds his nose. 'Is your mom making new spells again?'

My mom walks in with a pot in her left arm and a wooden spoon in her right hand.

'Actually, it was meant to be cookies,' she tells him.

Thomas is startled and he doesn't know what to say to my mother, who he had just took the piss out of her cooking. My mom starts to giggle at the sight of Thomas's embarrassed face.

'I'm only kidding you,' she says. 'It's a new spell.'

Thomas's face is relieved and I chuckle to myself on the couch, my mother giggling as she walks back into the kitchen and Carmel trying her best to hold her laugh in.

'It's not funny,' Thomas finally breaks it.

'It is,' I say and laugh.

'It's not. I thought I took the piss,' he says and sits down next to Carmel.

I can tell by her face that she likes Thomas. It's so clear now. Thomas picks up the remote from the table that's in the middle of my living room, just in front of the couch. He turns the television on and before I know it he's fallen asleep, Carmel joining him. I realise we've been watching television for hours, my mom has probably gone to bed too. I reach for the remote, turn the television off and sit back in my comfy position. I close my eyes and try to drift off to sleep.

A couple of minutes have passed but I still haven't fallen asleep. My eyes shoot wide open when I hear her. Yes, her. Anna. My Anna.

'Cas?'

She's calling my name. She sounds like she's on the second floor of my house. But how could this be?

**Thank you so much for reading. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. (: **


	2. Chapter 2

I crawl off the couch and make my way to the bottom of the stairs.

'Cas?' I hear Anna call out again.

I want to call out to her. But my mind is telling me not to. This is suspicious. Anna, my Anna is meant to be dead. She already is but her spirit, her soul is meant to be gone. I saw it with my own eyes. She dragged the Obeahman down into the door she opened. The Obeahman is gone and dead and as much as I don't like it, she is too.

'Cas?' I hear her call again, snapping me out of my flashback.

I slowly step up the first step on the stairs. I can't take my eyes off the opening to the second floor. I carry on walking, my eyes not moving. It's becoming cold.

'Cas?' I hear again, this time it isn't Anna's voice.

It's coming from the bottom of the stairs. I look down and see Thomas standing, rubbing his eyes.

'Thomas,' I say. 'What are you doing?'

'What am I doing? What are YOU doing?' He asks.

I look at the opening to the second floor again. I can't hear Anna anymore. It isn't cold, the bitterness of the air is gone. I slowly look back down to Thomas who is waiting for an answer.

'I uh ...' I don't finish, I don't know what to say.

'Cas,' Thomas says again. 'You were up to something.'

How does he know? He was sleeping.

'I was sleeping yes,' he said. 'But I had a huge throbbing pain appear right in-between my eyebrows. Your name popped into my head. I was telling myself to wake up. Once I did, I saw that you wasn't there, then the room started to feel cold.'

There he goes again. Reading my mind and answering my thoughts.

'So, what were you doing?' He asks.

'I don't know,' I say.

Thomas gives me an odd look, as though I've said something crazy. I suppose I can't judge that look. I was up to something, but I don't know what and I kill ghosts for a damn living, of course that's crazy.

'You're not crazy Cas,' Thomas reads my mind again.

I smile faintly and walk back down the stairs. Just before I walk off back to the living room, Thomas puts his hand on my shoulder.

'Anna,' he says quietly.

I stare at him, waiting for him to finish what he needed to say. He doesn't continue.

'What do you mean?' I ask, hoping he has an answer for her voice calling for me.

'You're thinking about Anna,' he tells me.

My hopes are put to sleep. I thought he was going to answer my questions. How can I hear Anna's voice? Why is she here? How is she here? What the hell is going on?

'I can't answer those questions for you,' he says.

Damn it Thomas. Even though that's not what I want to hear, I smile. Just hearing Anna's voice was enough for me right now, but I can tell this mystery is going to be ringing in my mind constantly.

_**The next morning ... **_

'Theseus Cassio Lowood,' I hear my mother call.

I awaken and groan to the sound of my full name being spoken.

'You're late,' she tells me as she walks into the living room.

I fall off the couch and onto the floor. Don't blame me. I hadn't had a good nights sleep for months and what can I say? I'm a teenager. Teenagers are always like this in the morning.

'Cassio get up,' she tells me.

'Where's Thomas and Carmel?' I ask.

'They've already gone to school,' she says with an annoyed tone. 'Cas just get up.'

Don't get me wrong. I was being lazy that morning. I'm not usually lazy though.

_**A few moments later ...**_

I arrive at school. My bag feels heavier than normal. It's dragging my shoulder down. It's probably full with my mothers disgraceful cooking.

'Hey Cas,' a girl walked past me and says.

I don't look, but her voice sounds so familiar. I think about it. I decide to look but before I can get a good look at her face, she had already wondered off into the crowd of high school students.

'Cas,' Carmel says as she puts her hand on my shoulder to turn me to face her, almost making me jump at the sound of her voice. 'What took you so long?'

I squint my eyes, trying to think of the events earlier this morning. I remember falling off the couch which of course I don't tell her. I remember my mom shoving shit or cooking as she likes to call it in my school bag. I remember ... My thoughts are cut off by Thomas who's appeared out of nowhere, laughing.

'Whats so funny?' Carmel asks.

'Cas,' he says and laughs again.

'What do you mean?' I ask.

'Shoving shit or cooking as she likes to call it in your school bag? You're talking about your mom's cooking aren't you?' He laughs again.

'Get out of my head Thomas,' I say and smirk at the fact we're taking the piss out of my mom's cooking again.

To be fair, Thomas has gotten pretty good at this mind reading thing. The bell goes, warning everyone that we best be sat in class ready for the teacher or we'll get detention. We all scatter around, picking our books ready for the class we need to get to in less than 2 minutes.

When I arrive at class, I sit down in my usual space. The teacher arrives and starts blabbering on about physics. I feel myself drifting off to sleep ... Until I hear my name being called. Yes, by Anna. I look up and look around the classroom, she is nowhere to be seen.

'Cas?' I hear my name being called out again.

The cold, bitter air returns. Just underneath my knees under the table. I continue to look around and see nothing. Then. There she was. Right by the door. Peering into the classroom from the hallway.

'Anna,' I hear myself whisper.

I stare for awhile at her amazing appearance. Her beautiful face. And her glorious, black hair. I realise that I'm staring. I quickly look at the teacher, who is writing about shit I couldn't care less about on the board. Pft, what am I going to miss? I slyly sneak towards the door and open it quietly. I slip out of the small gap I've left. I am now out in the hallway. I look around, seeing if I can spot the Goddess.

**Thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoyed my second chapter. Please review, I appreciate it. (: **


End file.
